John Sedwick
| image = | birth name = | known aliases = | gender = | mediums = Television | roles = Director; Associate director | date of birth = July 13th, 1927 | place of birth = Delaware | date of death = July 3rd, 2008 | place of death = | notable works = Dark Shadows | first = Dark Shadows: 1 }} John Sedwick was an American television director commonly associated with the 1960s gothic soap opera Dark Shadows. He began his stint on the series as an associate director for the first eleven episodes of the series. With episode 21 he became a full director. In total, he directed 252 episodes of the show. Body of work Incomplete Dark Shadows As associate director * Dark Shadows: 1 * Dark Shadows: 2 * Dark Shadows: 3 * Dark Shadows: 4 * Dark Shadows: 5 * Dark Shadows: 6 * Dark Shadows: 7 * Dark Shadows: 8 * Dark Shadows: 9 * Dark Shadows: 10 * Dark Shadows: 11 As director Incomplete # Dark Shadows: 21 # Dark Shadows: 22 # Dark Shadows: 23 # Dark Shadows: 24 # Dark Shadows: 29 # Dark Shadows: 30 # Dark Shadows: 31 # Dark Shadows: 32 # Dark Shadows: 33 # Dark Shadows: 39 # Dark Shadows: 40 # Dark Shadows: 41 # Dark Shadows: 42 # Dark Shadows: 43 # Dark Shadows: 49 # Dark Shadows: 50 # Dark Shadows: 51 # Dark Shadows: 52 # Dark Shadows: 53 # Dark Shadows: 59 # Dark Shadows: 60 # Dark Shadows: 61 # Dark Shadows: 62 # Dark Shadows: 63 # Dark Shadows: 64 # Dark Shadows: 71 # Dark Shadows: 72 # Dark Shadows: 73 # Dark Shadows: 74 # Dark Shadows: 75 # Dark Shadows: 81 # Dark Shadows: 82 # Dark Shadows: 83 # Dark Shadows: 84 # Dark Shadows: 85 # Dark Shadows: 86 # Dark Shadows: 91 # Dark Shadows: 92 # Dark Shadows: 93 # Dark Shadows: 94 # Dark Shadows: 95 # Dark Shadows: 101 # Dark Shadows: 102 # Dark Shadows: 103 # Dark Shadows: 104 # Dark Shadows: 105 # Dark Shadows: 111 # Dark Shadows: 112 # Dark Shadows: 113 # Dark Shadows: 114 # Dark Shadows: 115 # Dark Shadows: 122 # Dark Shadows: 123 # Dark Shadows: 125 # Dark Shadows: 132 # Dark Shadows: 133 # Dark Shadows: 134 # Dark Shadows: 135 # Dark Shadows: 141 # Dark Shadows: 142 # Dark Shadows: 143 # Dark Shadows: 144 # Dark Shadows: 145 # Dark Shadows: 151 # Dark Shadows: 153 # Dark Shadows: 154 # Dark Shadows: 155 # Dark Shadows: 161 # Dark Shadows: 162 # Dark Shadows: 163 # Dark Shadows: 165 # Dark Shadows: 171 # Dark Shadows: 172 # Dark Shadows: 173 # Dark Shadows: 174 # Dark Shadows: 175 # Dark Shadows: 181 # Dark Shadows: 182 # Dark Shadows: 183 # Dark Shadows: 184 # Dark Shadows: 185 # Dark Shadows: 189 # Dark Shadows: 192 # Dark Shadows: 193 # Dark Shadows: 194 # Dark Shadows: 195 # Dark Shadows: 211 # Dark Shadows: 213 # Dark Shadows: 214 # Dark Shadows: 215 # Dark Shadows: 216 # Dark Shadows: 271 # Dark Shadows: 365 # Dark Shadows: 373 # Dark Shadows: 384 # Dark Shadows: 426 # Dark Shadows: 432 # Dark Shadows: 453 # Dark Shadows: 454 # Dark Shadows: 455 # Dark Shadows: 456 # Dark Shadows: 461 # Dark Shadows: 463 # Dark Shadows: 464 # Dark Shadows: 485 # Dark Shadows: 486 # Dark Shadows: 493 Notes & Trivia * John Sedwick has also directed sixteen episodes of the soap opera Santa Barbara and two episodes of The Bold and the Beautiful. * Lela Swift is credited with directing Dark Shadows: 24, but the episode was actually directed by John Sedwick. External Links * * * John Sedwick at CollinWiki References ---- Category:1927 births Category:2008 deaths Category:Associate directors Category:Directors